Incest Story
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: [DISCONTINUED!] # AU, HichiIchi, Yaoi # Kumpulan Oneshoot mengenai hubungan Hichigo dan Ichigo. DONT LIKE DONT READ! Read and review...


**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T ; Semi-M**

**Genre : Family, Romance**

**Pairing : Hichigo x Ichigo**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Yaoi, Incest, Don't like don't read!_**

**_._**

**A/N : **Rating akan berubah sesuai jalan cerita. Judul tiap chapter akan menjadi tema dari ceritanya :)

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Incest Story**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Homework

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Ruang kelas hening total. Tercengang. Tidak percaya. Kaget. Dan macam-macam ekspresi lainnya. Bahkan ada yang tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya sampai ternganga lebar. Begitu sang guru yang mengajar pelajaran terakhir melangkah keluar kelas. Dan sudah tidak tampak lagi. Detik berikutnya kelas itu kontan heboh dengan kicauan-kicauan kesal dari mulut-mulut penghuni kelas itu.

"**INI PR ATAU APAAN? BANYAK BANGET, **_**EUY!**_**"** seru salah satu murid ber-_gender_ cowok di kelas itu, frustasi.

"**HE-EH! BAKAL STRESS GUE KALAU KAYAK GINI!**" timpal suara yang cewek, tidak kalah frustasi.

"**GILA! BAKAL BOTAK MENDADAK GUE DIUMUR SEMUDA BEGINI!**" Ikakku ikutan berseru dengan suara melengking. Semuanya didalam kelas kontan terdiam. Dengan serempak semuanya menoleh kearah Ikakku.

"**LO SUDAH BOTAK KALEEE~! NGGAK NYADAR YA?**" seru semuanya bersamaan. Tawa-tawa geli kontan keluar tanpa bisa dibendung. Ikakku yang sadar bahwa kepalanya yang paling licin dikelas itu seketika salah tingkah. Bego banget!

Ichigo yang melihat kehebohan yang terjadi di kelasnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Nggak mau ikutan heboh kayak teman-temannya. _Stay cool!_ Padahal dalam hati ingin sekali berseru kesal (Lha?). Bagaimana satu kelas nggak kesal coba? Masa pekerjaan rumah atau singkatannya pe-er, yang diberikan Kuchiki Byakuya sensei banyaknya amit-amit minta ampun! Byakuya sensei yang merupakan salah satu guru Matematika di sekolah Karakura, memberikan pe-er yang bisa dikatakan bakal stress kalau yang nggak pintar dibidang pelajaran ini atau lebih enak didengar 'bodoh'. Soal itu berjumlah dua puluh nomor, _man!_ Jangan senang dulu! Disetiap nomor itu ada anak soalnya. Yang berkisar tiga atau lima. Nah, yang menjadi masalahnya pe-er ini bakal dikumpul besok. Dan pelajaran Matematika dari Byakuya sensei itu terletak di jam pertama dan kedua. Jadi… yang kepengen nyontek punya teman. Contohnya dari si Ishida atau Orihime –yang terkenal sebagai dua siswa paling pintar diangkatan kelas dua mereka—musti kudu datang pagi-pagi sekali atau subuh. Itupun kalau Ishida dan Orihime sudah datang. Nah, kalau keduanya baru nongol pas sudah mau mulai pelajaran bagaimana coba? Terpaksa pe-er itu harus dibuat dirumah. Nggak usah khawatir kalau jawabannya salah. Byakuya sensei nggak bakal marah besar kok. Paling hanya diomelin sampai telinga panas.

"Hoy, Ichigo!" Renji menepuk lengan pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Ichigo menoleh dan menatapnya. "Lo mau ikutan main _game_ dirumah Hisagi nggak?"

Kedua kening Ichigo terangkat tinggi. Kaget dengan omongan Renji. "Gila lo! Lo nggak kepikiran dengan pe-er dari Byakuya sensei ini?"

"Alah~ itu kecil! Paling-paling besok hanya dapat omelan darinya," jawab Renji enteng.

Ichigo _sweatdrop_. Ini nih! Contoh salah satu teman yang jangan ditiru. Bakal mati konyol kalau ikut-ikutan kayak begini.

"Nggak deh!" tolak Ichigo. "Gue mau ngerjain pe-er ini saja." Ditatapnya Renji, "Lo nggak takut apa kena omelan Byakuya sensei?"

Renji tertawa mendengus. "Ngapain juga takut sama omelan tuh guru? Lagipula kita-kita nggak bakal mati 'kan dengar omelannya?"

Ichigo tercengang, tidak lama kemudian dia ikutan tertawa geli bersama Renji. Memang benar belum ada teori yang mengatakan orang bakal mati kalau dengar omelan. Kecuali tuh orang punya penyakit jantung.

"Gue duluan, ya?" Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pundak Renji, kemudian melangkah keluar dari kelasnya, yang saat ini masih heboh dengan kicauan-kicauan yang terdengar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menempuh perjalanan ke rumahnya dengan sekujur tubuh kepanasan karena matahari siang yang sangat panas, Ichigo akhirnya sampai didepan rumahnya. Dibukanya pintu pagar, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya.

Rumah yang besar. Dan hanya dihuni oleh dua orang. Dia dan kakaknya, Hichigo. Kedua orangtua mereka saat ini berada diluar kota. Ayah Ichigo yang berprofesi sebagai salah satu dokter yang namanya lumayan terkenal, ditugaskan untuk buka praktek di kota itu. Masaki –ibu Ichigo dan Hichigo—tentu harus mengikuti suaminya, Isshin. Sudah suatu kewajiban seorang istri harus mendampingi suaminya. Masaki sering pulang kerumah diakhir minggu. Melihat keadaan kedua putranya yang ditinggalkan. Setelah melepas rindu sehari, wanita berkepala tiga itu akhirnya kembali pergi ke tempat suaminya.

"_Tadaima_…" ucap Ichigo, begitu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ditutupnya kembali pintu rumah itu. Dilepaskan sepatu sekolahnya dan berjalan ke lantai dua kamarnya.

Ichigo menapaki satu persatu tangga ke lantai dua. Ekor matanya tidak sengaja menangkap kamar Hichigo yang terletak di depan kamarnya. Kamar Hichigo ini dibuat kedap suara. Jadi, mau teriak apapun dari dalam kamar itu hingga tenggorokan sakit bakal nggak kedengaran sampai diluar. Hichigo mengatakan bahwa kamarnya itu sangat keren. Tapi dibantah Ichigo dengan cibiran. Keren pale lo! Kalau lo teriak dari dalam kamar karena dapat sakit atau meregang nyawa mendadak bagaimana coba? Terus bagaimana kalau nggak ada yang dengar? Wah~ dijamin deh, bakal ditemuin hanya tinggal tubuhnya doang! Maksudnya tubuh yang nggak bernyawa lagi gitu. Hehehe!

Setelah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah, Ichigo melangkah keluar kamar. Makan siang. Setelah itu baru berkutat didepan meja belajar ngerjain pe-er Matematika dari Byakuya sensei.

Diatas meja makan terdapat sebuah bungkusan plastik besar putih. Ichigo mengeluarkan isi dari dalam plastik itu. Makanan _bentou_. Belanjaan makanan ini sudah pasti dibeli Hichigo. Sejak kedua orangtua mereka tidak ada dalam rumah, porsi makan dia dan Hichigo bisa dibilang jadi nggak bisa diatur kadar gizinya. Hichigo yang memang nggak bisa masak –apalagi Ichigo—selalu membeli makanan yang sudah jadi dari supermarket. Kalau Ichigo protes makanan yang dibeli Hichigo itu-itu terus, dia selalu mendapat jawaban.

"Cuma tahu makan saja jangan protes. Kalau mau protes itu ke Okaasan."

Ichigo tidak banyak mulut lagi kalau sudah dengar itu. Apalagi kalau dipelototin tajam-tajam oleh Hichigo. Nyalinya langsung menciut. Soalnya Hichigo sekarang sudah berstatus mahasiswa. Jadi sudah tambah sok banget tuh anak. Baru naik ditingkat lebih tinggi saja sok banget. Apalagi kalau esok-esoknya jadi Presiden? Pasti deh bakal lupa diri! Tapi, kalau Hichigo lagi berbaik hati, biasanya dia sering ngajak Ichigo makan ditempat yang Ichigo mau. Jarang-jarang nemuin sikap baik Hichigo. Kayak nyari jarum disetumpuk jerami, _euy!_

Begitu selesai makan, Ichigo kembali ke kamarnya. Waktunya menguras pikiran dengan pe-er yang _full_ rumus dan angka itu. Dikeluarkannya buku-buku dari dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Dibukanya lembar-lembar soal. Astajim! Ternyata benar yang dikatakan teman-temannya di kelas tadi. Ini pe-er ngajak perang ya?

Ichigo sedikit cengo menatap soal didepannya. Setelah tersadar dari bengongnya, Ichigo akhirnya mulai membaca soal itu. Pe-er-nya mengenai 'Persamaan kuadrat' **(1)**. Pelajaran ini baru dijelaskan Byakuya sensei tadi. Tapi sudah dapat soalnya bejibun!

Ichigo mulai memfokuskan pikirannya. Berkonsentrasi dengan soal pertama. Lima menit kemudian, Ichigo mulai mencoba menuliskan penyelesaiannya. Gagal! Tambah ribet, nggak jelas cara penyelesaiannya, mulai kesal. Ichigo menatap tulisan dibukunya. Dicobanya pertanyaan pertama anak soal kedua. Digunakannya rumus yang dibacanya. Sayangnya… nggak dapat hasilnya. Penyelesaiannya tambah rancu. Dia sendiri nggak mengerti dengan cara penyelesaiannya (?). Rasa kesal Ichigo mulai menyulut naik. Daritadi soal pertama belum selesai.

"Aaaaargggh… coba soal kedua saja!" teriaknya tanpa sadar. Ichigo kembali mencoba mengerjakan. Hitung mundur. Tiga, dua, satu. Ichigo meremas pensil ditangannya kuat-kuat. Jujur. Dia mulai emosi menghadapi soal-soal ini. Daritadi nggak ada yang penyelesaiannya yang selesai, _euy!_ Soal kedua pun dilewati. Kembali Ichigo emosi mengerjakan soal ketiga. Begitu seterusnya hingga tidak ada satupun yang selesai penyelesaiannya.

Menyerah! Ichigo benar-benar menyerah. Kewalahan dengan soal-soal yang diberi Byakuya sensei. Ditutupnya buku-buku itu dengan rahang mengatup keras. Emosi tingkat tinggi! Dihempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Sialan!" desisnya. Hanya soal saja bisa membuatnya emosi seperti ini. Benar-benar pelajaran terkutuk! Ditariknya napas panjang dan dihembuskannya kuat-kuat.

Kenapa tidak minta tolong Hichigo saja, Ichigo mendengar hatinya berbisik. Ichigo mematung. Kenapa tidak terpikir sampai disitu. Ditepuknya dahi setelah sadar. Hichigo 'kan pandai kalau bicara Matematika. Nilai-nilainya pas SMA dulu juga diatas sembilan puluh.

Ichigo segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Diliriknya jam kecil diatas mejanya. Hichigo pasti sudah pulang kuliah, gumamnya dalam hati. Baru saja Ichigo akan mengambil buku-bukunya diatas meja, tangannya terhenti.

"Tunggu, tunggu… kalau minta tolong pada Hichigo pasti deh ujung-ujungnya…" Ichigo berhenti sejenak. "Apa imbalannya?" ditirukan salah satu kalimat yang sering keluar dari mulut kakaknya itu. Muka Ichigo kontan lesu. Si Hichigo kalau diminta tolong musti ada imbalannya. Nggak ikhlas banget! Padahal adik sendiri. Dasar perhitungan!

"Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting tuh pe-er bisa selesai. Nggak apa-apa deh dia mau minta imbalan apaan!" seru Ichigo pada diri sendiri. Diambilnya buku-bukunya kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo berdiri didepan kamar Hichigo. Diketuknya pintu kamar itu sambil memanggil nama kakaknya. Tidak ada sahutan. Ichigo memegang gagang pintu, dibukanya karena tidak terkunci. Begitu pintu itu terbuka, Ichigo langsung disambut dengan suara musik _Welcome to the black parade_ **(2)**. Musik _rock_ itu diputar sangat keras. Volumenya mungkin diatas kapasitas. _Stereo bass_-nya bergetar dan mengema di dalam kamar Hichigo. Ichigo jelas saja menutup telinga mendengarnya. Gila! Bisa lari ke THT dia kalau dengar volume musik sekeras ini.

Ichigo melirik kearah tempat tidur Hichigo. Sang kakak sedang terbaring dengan telinga tertutup _headset_ sambil memainkan laptop. Dengan langkah lebar Ichigo menghampiri tempat DVD yang memutar lagu. Dimatikannya tiba-tiba, hingga suara musik itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Ichigo melangkah kearah tempat tidur Hichigo.

"Hichigo," panggilnya. Ichigo melirik kearah _headset_ yang dipakai kakaknya. Telinganya tidak sengaja menangkap lagu yang keluar dari _headset_ yang dipakai Hichigo. Sadar bahwa teriakannya tidak terdengar, Ichigo melepaskan penutup telinga yang dipakai Hichigo. Hichigo tentu saja kaget. Dengan cepat dia menoleh kearah Ichigo dengan dua alis terangkat.

"Ngapain lo? Balikin!" bentak Hichigo. Kesal karena diganggu.

"Gue butuh bantuanmu…" kata Ichigo. Dikembalikan _headset_ itu kepada Hichigo.

Kening Hichigo mengerut. Tumben nih Ichigo minta tolong. Biasa sok jual mahal. "Apa imbalannya?" ucapnya.

Ichigo mendengus kecil. Tuh 'kan benar! Persis kayak yang ditirukannya tadi didalam kamar.

"Terserah kau deh. Yang penting kau mau bantuin gue." Ichigo pasrah.

Hichigo yang mendengar itu kontan menyeringai. "Beneran nih terserah gue?" tanyanya lagi. Memastikan.

"Iya…"

"Oke! Sudah sepakat ya. Jadi jangan ada protes dibelakangan." Hichigo tersenyum penuh makna tidak terbaca. Ichigo manyun. "Lo yang matiin DVD gue?" diliriknya tempat DVD yang terletak didalam meja. Diatas meja itu terdapat TV. Disamping TV itu terdapat dua _speaker_ yang berukuran lumayan besar.

"Iya." Ichigo mengangguk.

"Siapa yang nyuruh lo matiin?" kedua alis Hichigo terangkat tinggi.

"Kau putarnya dengan volume keras begitu. Bakal budek gue mendengarnya!"

"Cepet nyalain!" perintah Hichigo.

Dengan sedikit menggerutu Ichigo berjalan kearah tempat DVD itu. Kembali dinyalakannya. "Volumenya jangan kenceng-kenceng dong! Gue masih perlu nih telinga."

"Iya. Gue tahu!" ucap Hichigo tandas. Alunan musik _rock_ barat itu kembali terdengar. Tapi kali ini Hichigo menurunkan sedikit volume musiknya dengan _remote_.

"Mau bantuin apaan?" Hichigo mematikan laptopnya. Kemudian Diletakkannya diatas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kerjakan pe-er gue…" kata Ichigo. Diserahkannya buku yang berisi soal-soal. Hichigo menerima buku itu, dibacanya. Pemuda berambut putih itu terdiam sejenak.

"Ini persamaan kuadrat?" tanyanya, tanpa menoleh ke Ichigo.

"Iya. Kau bisa mengerjakannya?"

Hichigo berdecak, "Ini soal kacangan." Ditatapnya Ichigo dengan mata menyipit. "Lo nggak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini?"

"Sudah kucoba tadi dikamar. Dan nggak dapat hasilnya," ucap Ichigo dengan nada suara menurun. Kesal juga kalau mengingat hal itu lagi.

Hichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Susah ya kalau dapat adik bodoh kayak begini."

Ichigo tersentak. "Siapa yang bodoh?" pekiknya.

"Ya elo lah. Siapa lagi?"

Ichigo mengeram kesal. Niat bantuin nggak nih? Kok malah ngomporin?

"Sudah nggak usah emosi. Baru juga dikatai seperti itu sudah emosi." Hichigo mencibir tanpa dosa.

"Duduk sini." Hichigo menepuk tempat tidur disampingnya. "Gue ajarin cara penyelesaiannya yang _simple_."

Ichigo mendengus kecil, kemudian merangkak naik keatas tempat tidur Hichigo.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Hichigo saat menjelaskan cara penyelesaian soal pertama. Ichigo mengangguk. Kemudian kembali mengerjakan penyelesaian sesuai instruksi kakaknya.

"Hei, Hichigo." Pemuda berambut putih itu menoleh kearah Ichigo. "Tolong matiin DVD-nya deh. Gue agak terganggu mendengarnya."

"Tutup telinga kalau nggak mau dengar."

Ichigo cemberut. Nasib punya kakak model begini. Kembali dikerjakan soal-soal itu dengan gerutuan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah sejam lebih mengikuti solusi penyelesaian dari Hichigo. Akhirnya pe-er itu selesai. Ichigo mendesah puas. Lega banget. Nyawa dan telinganya besok pagi dijamin selamat.

"_Thanks_ ya, Hichigo," kata Ichigo dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh.

"Sudah selesai, kan?"

Ichigo mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Seringaian kembali muncul dibibir Hichigo.

"Sekarang gue tuntut imbalan!"

Ichigo terenyak. Ditolehkan kepalanya menatap Hichigo. "Kau mau imbalan apa?" tanyanya was-was. Kalau minta duit, dompetnya sedang krisis, _euy!_

"_Making love…_" ujar Hichigo dengan seringaian lebar.

Ichigo kontan terperangah. Dia nggak salah dengan nih? Si Hichigo minta melakukan 'itu'? _What the hell!_

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan, Hichigo?" Ichigo mundur tanpa sadar. Tapi dengan cepat, Hichigo menangkap lengannya. Ditariknya Ichigo ke hadapannya. Membawa pemuda berambut _orange_ itu kedalam pelukannya. Ichigo jelas mulai panik. Ternyata Hichigo tidak sedang bercanda. Ichigo menahan dada Hichigo dengan kedua tangannya. Ditundukkan wajahnya dari tatapan Hichigo.

"Kita sudah sepakat 'kan tadi?" bisik Hichigo. "Jadi gue nggak mau dengar protes!"

Ichigo menelan ludah susah payah. Dia sudah kenal kakaknya ini sejak bayi. Jadi kalau tidak menuruti apa keinginannya bakal dilakukan dengan paksa.

"Tapi jangan lakukan hal itu. Gue belum siap!" seru Ichigo setengah berteriak. Pikirannya mulai kalut.

"Angkat wajah lo!"

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya tanpa sadar. Bersamaan dengan itu, Hichigo menundukkan wajahnya dan menyambar bibir Ichigo. Kedua mata cokelat Ichigo melebar. Gerakannya seolah-olah terkunci. Hichigo melumat bibir Ichigo. Dengan paksa diterobosnya mulut Ichigo. Lidahnya menyapu apa yang ada didalam.

Ichigo yang merasa lidah liar Hichigo bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya hanya bisa pasrah.

"Mmmn… Nnngh… Mmmm… Nghh…"

Erangan Ichigo teredam oleh ciuman. Dipejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat. Ciuman pertamanya… dirampas oleh kakaknya sendiri!

Tanpa melepas ciumannya, Hichigo menelusupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam baju yang dipakai Ichigo. Meraba punggung belakang Ichigo dengan telapak tangannya. Ichigo sedikit berjengit merasakan sentuhan itu. Begitu Hichigo membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, Ichigo mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu. Sayangnya, Hichigo tidak melepaskannya. Tepat sepuluh menit kemudian, Hichigo melepaskan ciuman itu. Benang saliva kecil yang terhubung di bibir keduanya terputus. Wajah Ichigo sangat merah. Napasnya terengah-engah karena ciuman itu.

Hichigo menatap wajah Ichigo tanpa suara. Bisa dirasakannya tadi tubuh Ichigo gemetaran karena ketakutan. Tangan kanannya terulur. Dielusnya rambut _orange_ itu lembut. Kemudian didekatkan bibirnya di telinga kiri Ichigo.

"Tiba saatnya nanti akan kutuntut kembali imbalan itu. Jadi… untuk saat ini yang kuminta hanya segini dulu. Paham?" bisik Hichigo Halus tapi tajam.

Ichigo mengangguk. Dalam hati sangat bersyukur karena Hichigo belum melakukan sampai ke titik itu.

Hichigo tersenyum. "Bagus. Kalau begitu cepat keluar dari kamarku sebelum kuserang lagi."

Ichigo tersentak. Kemudian dengan cepat dibereskan buku-bukunya dan melangkah keluar kamar. Hichigo menyimpan satu senyum dingin melihat sikap adiknya itu. Sudah lama memang dia punya perasaan pada adiknya. Dan tidak akan dibiarkan siapapun mengambil Ichigo dari sisinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan paginya, Ichigo bangun terlambat. Peristiwa kemarin sore –waktu Hichigo menyerangnya— membuat dia tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Alhasil dia baru bisa tidur jam dua malam. Sudah lewat dari batas jam tidur normal.

Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu segera ngacir ke kamar mandi mencuci mukanya dan mengganti bajunya dengan seragam. Kemudian melangkah keluar kamar dengan langkah terburu-buru. Begitu sampai ditangga bawah, Ichigo berpapasan dengan Hichigo. Mendadak kejadian kemarin bermain lagi di pikiran Ichigo. Buru-buru dipalingkan tatapannya dari kakaknya itu.

"Tunggu didepan biar kuantar," ucap Hichigo, kemudian melangkah ke lantai dua. Ichigo tidak sempat menolak.

Tak lama kemudian, Hichigo turun sambil mengenakan jaketnya. Begitu keluar dari pintu rumah, dilihatnya Ichigo sedang duduk diteras.

"Ayo!" Hichigo menghampiri mobil _jazz_-nya yang berwarna _silver_. Setelah Ichigo duduk dan menggunakan sabuk pengamannya. Hichigo langsung melajukan mobilnya.

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit kalau mencapai sekolah Ichigo dengan jalan kaki. Tapi, kalau pakai mobil begini pasti bisa cepat sampai. Apalagi Ichigo hampir terlambat.

Keheningan tercipta didalam mobil itu. Dua kakak-adik yang sering heboh kalau bersama itu entah kenapa jadi seperti asing satu sama lain. Ichigo yang bisa merasakan keheningan itu diam-diam menarik napas panjang. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. Masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum bel sekolahnya berbunyi masuk.

"Kau memikirkan kejadian kemarin?" Hichigo bertanya tanpa menoleh. Tatapannya tertuju pada jalan didepannya

Ichigo menoleh dan menatap kakaknya. "Ya…"

"Kau takut?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. "Ya." dipalingkan tatapannya keluar jendela. Ada semburat merah kecil dipipinya. Sebenarnya ciuman pertamanya itu masih terasa. Dia sedikit terlena dengan ciuman yang diberikan Hichigo kemarin. Yaa… walau agak takut juga pertama. Sumpah! Tenaga Hichigo kemarin itu kuat sekali.

Mobil _jazz_ Hichigo akhirnya sampai dan berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah Ichigo. Para siswa-siswa terlihat buru-buru masuk ke dalam gerbang.

"Sudah sampai. Turunlah…" ucap Hichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk. Baru saja dia akan membuka pintu disampingnya. Hichigo menahannya kembali.

"Tunggu…" Hichigo menahan lengan Ichigo. Bersamaan Ichigo berbalik menatap kakaknya. Hichigo menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Agak kaget. Tapi Ichigo tidak melawan. Keduanya lama terdiam. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo angkat suara.

"Hichigo, gue bakal terlambat nanti…" Ichigo berkata dengan suara teredam karena wajahnya berada di dada Hichigo. Hichigo akhirnya melepaskan pelukan itu. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam wajah Ichigo.

"Sudah, kan? Gue sudah mau masuk nih."

"Ya."

Ichigo membuka pintu disampingnya.

"Jangan sampai bengong dikelas karena memikirkan hal kemarin ya?" goda Hichigo. Ichigo tergelak. Dengan cepat dia berbalik menatap Hichigo yang sedang tertawa geli. Wajah Ichigo cemberut berat.

"Sialan! Cepetan pergi deh!"

Tawa Hichigo semakin keras. "Oke, oke," ucapnya disela-sela tawa. Mobil _jazz_ itu kemudian melaju pergi. Begitu Ichigo melangkah masuk melewati gerbang sekolahnya, bunyi SMS membuatnya menoleh. Dikeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Dibukanya SMS masuk itu.

_Aku menyayangimu… Ichigo…_

SMS dari Hichigo. Tanpa sadar Ichigo tersenyum kecil. Padahal hanya SMS singkat. Tapi bisa membuatnya merasa lega. Sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ichigo mengirim balasan SMS itu.

Bunyi dering pesan masuk membuat Hichigo menoleh dari jalan di depannya. Dibukanya isi pesan masuk itu.

_Aku juga…_

Hichigo tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian masuk pesan baru lagi. Dari orang yang sama, Ichigo.

_Kakakku…_

Kedua kening Hichigo mengerut. Takjub juga. Biasanya Ichigo tidak pernah memanggilnya sebagai kakak. Bunyi pesan baru lagi. Dari Ichigo.

… _yang PERVERT!_

Hichigo tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya. Mengakibatkan kendaraan yang berada di belakangnya otomatis berhenti mendadak. Teriakan dan makian keluar dari mulut pengemudi kendaraan yang berada di belakang mobil Hichigo. Setelah meminta maaf, mobil Hichigo kembali melaju.

"Dia itu… awas saja nanti," gumam Hichigo sambil tersenyum seringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake:**

Suasana di dalam kelas itu kembali hening total seperti kemarin. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara kalau Byakuya sensei sudah masuk didalam kelas untuk mengajar. Bahkan ada yang sering minta izin ke toilet jadi mengurungkan niatnya kalau dipelototin tajam-tajam oleh Byakuya.

Byakuya menatap murid-murid yang tidak membuat pe-er-nya dengan tatapan dingin. Ternyata ada yang mau coba-coba melawan di mata pelajaran yang diberikannya. Ditatapnya satu persatu murid-murid yang semuanya ber-_gender_ cowok. Hampir semua murid-murid cowok yang ada di kelas itu tidak membuat pe-er-nya, kecuali hanya Ishida dan Ichigo. Keduanya selamat dari hukuman Byakuya.

Guru Matematika itu berjalan kearah mejanya. Dibukanya tas hitam yang dibawanya. Renji dan para murid cowok yang berdiri di depan kelas sudah siap lahir dan batin menunggu omelan Byakuya. Ada yang sampai cengar-cengir senang, hingga membuat para cewek-cewek dikelas itu, juga Ishida dan Ichigo sontak mengerutkan alis heran. Gila! Kok ada yang mukanya senang banget begitu? Ketahuan nggak minum obat nih anak.

"Hukuman untuk kalian…" ujar Byakuya. Ditatapnya muka-muka yang berdiri di depan kelas itu. Satu tangannya memegang sebuah buku. "Kerjakan soal di lembar kerja siswa dari halaman 23 sampai 31…" lanjutnya.

Semua murid-murid cowok kontan melongo. _Oh my god!_ Sumpah! Itu banyak banget~!

"Dikumpul sebelum bel pulang hari ini!" kata Byakuya tajam. "Yang tidak mengumpulkannya. Nilai kenaikan kelas nanti akan kuberi kosong!"

Semuanya serempak menelan ludah paksa. Byakuya sensei ini tidak pernah sembarangan dengan ucapannya. Sudah ada yang menjadi korbannya. Korban nggak dapat nilai maksudnya. Jadi harus ikuti semuanya perkataannya. Kalau dia katakana 'A' harus 'A'. Tidak ada yang bisa menganggu gugat. Titik!

Dan begitulah _readers_. Suasana pelajaran jam pertama dan kedua itu terasa sangat mencekam. Semuanya mengikuti jalannya pelajaran itu sebagai murid-murid manis. Renji dan para murid cowok lain? Oh, sekarang nyawa mereka hampir keluar semua dari raga. Istirahat nanti dijamin! Mereka nggak bakalan bisa istirahat makan, karena harus sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Byakuya sensei tadi. Kasihan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continued on the next chapter...**

* * *

**KET:**

**(1) Persamaan kuadrat.** Yang anak SMA pasti tahu pelajaran ini.

**(2) Welcome to the black parade.** Dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi band barat 'My Chemical Romance'. Band favorit saya.

* * *

**A/N:**

Fic ini dibuat konsep lain dari fic saya yang berjudul "Brother". Kecintaan saya pada pair ini yang membuat saya ingin membuat kumpulan _Oneshoot story_-nya.

Kritik, saran dan kesan, saya terima dengan senang hati :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
